Save the last dance for me
by glamourgirl2
Summary: Pure lit. Can life be unfair or does everything happens for a reason?But what's the sense in losing your reason for being alive?One day you come to a point where you can't go any further and then...,rated just in case,please r&r,disclaimer:don't own...


Hi Everybody!

Gosh, I'm working on a sequel, but I'm kind of struggling and so I have something else..., I hope you're not mad but I promise, I just need a couple of more days and then I have it, at least, I hope so! .

I love the idea of this story but I don't know, I'm not quite happy with it, I think something is missing but I can't say what, so...

Please be so kind and tell me what you think.

Thanks.

peace,

glamourgirl2

* * *

**Save the last dance for me**

She closed the door behind her. Sighing. She made her way downstairs and through the lobby into the cold crisp December afternoon, still thinking about a cap or the subway.

When she took her seat in the subway she closed her eyes and rested her head on the cold window.

Suddenly she was back, back in the past.

_10 years ago._

_He softly clutched her hand and smiled at her. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Patience, Miss Gilmore. You'll see." _

"_Ohh, tell me." _

"_Nope.", he smiled. _

"_You're so mean." _

"_Some say so." _

_She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his right shoulder. _

"_I love you.", she mumbled. _

_He turned his head a bit and kissed her hair slightly saying: "Love you, too." _

_Five minutes later the got off and out into the cold. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Stop asking me." _

_They reached the Washington Square Park. A smile cracked on her face. _

_They crossed the park and arrived at an ice-skating rink. He turned around. _

"_Ok, that's it." _

_He looked at her searching for an emotion in her face._

_She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. _

"_You know what a Gilmore Girl want.", she grinned._

"_That's so cheesy.", he said blushing slightly. She stroked his cheek, she knows how he feels about such things._

"_Shut up. I love ice-skating." _

"_I know." _

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to rent some skating shoes. _

"_You know, you owe me for that.", he said following her onto the ice. _

"_Ow, you know you want it, too.", she grinned and grabbed his hand. _

_He stopped her and said:"Well, show me what you can." _

"_I'm not that good." _

"_Stop making excuses and show it." She nodded and went off skating. _

_It was like she was flying over the ice. She was dancing. Just for him. _

_Then she stopped and grabbed his hand again and this time he followed her without hesitation and they started skating._

_Only a few other pairs were there. _

_After a few rounds he said: "Have you ever thought about marring someone?" _

_She stopped and looked at him. _

"_Why?" _

_He started to skate again pulling her with him. _

_When they were back on the same level he said: __"Would you marry me?" _

_She almost felt forwards. _

"_Are you proposing to me?" _

"_Yes." _

_She was standing there watching him and breathing heavily, thousands of thoughts were running through her mind. She could see that he reached for his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a sparkling round diamond. _

"_Would you?", he asked looking into her eyes. These chocolate brown eyes she could drown in every time she sees them. _

_She felt tears coming up and nodded heavily. _

"_Yes.", she whispered._

_He grabbed her left hand pulled her out of the glove and the ring on her finger. _

_Nobody was watching them. She was happy about that, 'cause this was something so intimate, a moment she wants to share with nobody else but him. _

Her eyes shut open. Next stop was hers. She got up and off the train. The sun started to set as she walked through the streets.

_They had married the following summer. _

_It was winter again._

_They were back for their ice-skating. _

"_Are you going to turn it into a tradition?", he asked putting on his skating shoes. _

"_Hey, that's a pretty good idea." _

"_Argh, I should learn to shut up in the presence of a Gilmore." _

"_Well, it's too late for that, lover boy." She grinned and they were skating again. _

_She hasn't placed her foot right and felt over, pulling him down with herself. _

"_You did that on propose, didn't you?" _

"_A lady never falls on propose.", she laughed. She took his head in both hands and kissed him. She opened her lips slightly and her tongue was running over his mouth, begging for entrance. He enjoyed the feeling of being lusted after. He gave in quite soon. _

_When they broke away, they both were breathing heavily. _

"_Let's go home, shall we?", he asked getting up and offering her a hand. She nodded. _

She hesitated. Without even realizing she had reached the park. Her breath catches in her chest. Her knees felt numb. She couldn't move. She felt tears coming into her eyes. She swallowed hard and started to walk slowly again.

_Another year has gone by. _

_It was 6.07 in the morning. He lay in his bed, awake. _

_Her head was resting on his chest. _

_Something kept him awake, a bitter feeling that something would happen soon. _

_She was awake, too, still remembering last night. They had reached their climax together. He practically had screamed her name and she his. _

_And his kisses, he had kissed her like he would do it for the last time. _

_Even it was a stupid thought it made her heart ache with pure pain, it almost took her breath away. _

"_Don't leave me.", she whispered. _

"_Never.", was the soft quiet answer he gave. _

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise." , he hugged her. It just felt so right. _

"_You're my missing piece. You complete me.", she felt her voice heavy with tears. _

"_And you complete me, my lovely angel.", he mumbled into her hair and she felt his grip tighten. _

_They spent the hole day doing something close to nothing, then the went out for their annual ice-skating date. _

_It was dark and they were on their way back home making fun, laughing, kissing. _

_Then everything happened really fast. _

_They were walking on the sideway when someone pushed him hard onto the street in front of a car. It was pure horror watching it. _

_She couldn't think of anything she was just running onto the street and kneeled down next to him. _

_She could her people screaming for the police and an ambulance but her only thought was: JESS. _

"_Jess,", she felt tears running down her face, "Jess, say something. Is everything ok?" _

"_I'm sorry, I have to break my promise.", he could hardly speak. _

_She looked at him in pure horror. _

"_What do you mean?", she asked her body shaking with fear. _

"_My promise from the morning. I'm sorry, my love." _

"_No! It's gonna be ok, they already called the ambulance. You're gonna be ok.", tears were running down her face, "You're gonna be ok." She hugged him. _

"_My little Rory, my love, my sunshine,", he reached for her cheek and stroked it, "I love you since the first time I've met you, that 16 year old girl writing an article for the school's newspaper.", she couldn't stop crying, "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore, more than I can say. I love you.", with that he closed his eyes. _

_Rory felt like something had hit her right into the face. This couldn't be true._

_She felt herself crumbling over him very slowly, her breath came in small hectic gasps and then she couldn't take it any longer and she screamed. _

_But it wasn't her; it was her heart that screamed. _

She sank on a bench.

She couldn't stand it anymore; silent tears were running down her face.

People stopped and stared but she didn't care. It still felt like it was yesterday. She looked up and in the direction of the rink.

It's been 10 years since she was here; she had done everything to avoid the park, to go on with her life, without him. She was tiered. Somehow she managed to go over there.

"I'm sorry m'am, but we're going to close it for today.", a man said.

"Please, please just five minutes.", she begged.

He looked at her and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ok, five minutes.", he nodded and watched her entering the ice. Once again he pushed the play button and the music appeared for the last time.

_Can not touch  
Can not hold  
Can not be together _

Can not love  
Can not kiss  
Can not have each other

Must be strong,  
And we must let go  
Can not say  
What our hearts must know

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms

How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone  
…_  
How can I not love you  
When you are gone_

When she started to skate it was like another world would take over her.

Suddenly she felt him right beside her. He put his arms around her, smiled and whispered: 'I love you.'

At that very moment it started to snow, softly.

She was skating and skating, dancing for him, dancing with him, tears were running down her face, he was with her and that was all that mattered.

When the last tune fated away she felt her heart ache and she hit the ground.

Her eyes were closed, she felt lightness inside her body and she whispered: "You have never broken your promise and I will never break mine. I'll be right there. I love you, Jess Mariano. Do you hear me? I love you."

And with that, she was gone.

End

* * *

I confess, I've cried. But It's based on a true story which I've seen on TV some days ago. And the idea just popped into my head.

Oh, the song is: _Joy Enriquez - How can I not love you_

Ok..., so please tell me what you think.

I'd love to get reviews, because I want to know what you think.

Thanks for reading it.

peace,

glamourgirl2


End file.
